


Worth the Wait

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erebor is reclaimed, Fili and Bilbo finally get to have their first time together. Fluff and Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Because, well, Filbo :)
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

Bilbo and Fili entered their shared room and quietly shut the door, turning to look at each other shyly. They had been in a relationship for several months already, but this would be their first time together. They had kissed and cuddled and spent a great deal of time getting to know one another, but they had never gone farther physically. They wanted to wait until Erebor had been reclaimed to finally consummate their relationship, and now it was. Tonight was finally the night. 

On the one hand, they were both grateful that they had waited, because it gave them time to really get to know each other and fall in love, but on the other hand, the wait had caused the anticipation to build to tremendous heights. Every day made them both grow increasingly nervous about their first time. 

They were worried that after such a long wait, it would end up being one big disappointment. They were excited, of course, to finally move to the next level of their relationship, but they were also anxious that the build-up had set impossibly high expectations to meet. It wouldn’t change the way they felt about each other, but it would still be disheartening. 

They both smiled nervously as they stepped toward one another to close the distance between them. They had kissed many times, but this time felt different. There was a promise there; an intent. Fili connected their lips in a soft, timid kiss. Even after all the kisses they had shared, every one still felt like the first. Bilbo felt the butterflies in his stomach, and Fili felt warmth radiate throughout his entire body like the sweet caress of sunlight on a summer day. 

Regaining some of his courage, Bilbo pushed himself firmly against Fili and ran his tongue over his lover’s bottom lip. The dwarf responded instantly, parting his mouth slightly to allow Bilbo’s tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss eagerly. Bilbo brought his hands up to tangle in Fili’s hair, and the dwarf wrapped both arms around the hobbit’s waist to pull him even closer. 

Their bodies were pressed together so closely that it was like they were melting into each other. Their tongues danced passionately together, tasting and exploring one another thoroughly. Bilbo tasted of honey and apples, and Fili was positive that it was the most delicious thing he had ever encountered. Fili tasted earthy with a hint of pipe-weed, and Bilbo would give up his Old Toby to have this flavor every day. 

The hobbit slid his hands down the blonde’s chest, pulling up his shirt and slipping his hand underneath. Fili’s stomach was hard and toned, and Bilbo felt the blood rushing to his cock. Fili’s hands, which had previously been roaming over Bilbo’s back, settled on the hobbit’s bottom, and he squeezed. Bilbo yelped as he bucked his hips forward into Fili.

The dwarf moaned into Bilbo’s mouth as he thrust his own hips forward so that Bilbo could feel his erection. It was pushing painfully against his trousers, begging to be let free. Bilbo seemed to feel the same way, and they broke away from their kiss as they began to shed their clothes. 

This was really it. Neither of them were virgins before they met, but they had never gone this far with each other before, so everything after this was new territory for them. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time. 

When their clothes lay in a heap on the floor, they both took a minute to admire the view in front of them appreciatively. Bilbo was all soft curves and creamy skin, but he was beautiful. The epitome of perfection in Fili’s mind. His weeping cock was surprisingly the same length as Fili’s, but the dwarf’s was wider and his sac larger. 

Fili’s tan skin contrasted with his beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes in a way that made Bilbo’s mouth water. He wanted to taste every inch of him, so he moved forward and pressed his lips to Fili’s neck, licking and sucking until a red mark began to form. Satisfied by the mark, he began moving his lips down to kiss and nip at his lover’s collarbone. 

The dwarf inhaled deeply, biting down on his lip at the feel of his lover’s warm mouth on his skin. Bilbo kissed down to his nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around it before he nibbled lightly. Fili gasped, and his hands automatically went to Bilbo’s head, tangling deep in the golden hair. Feeling encouraged, Bilbo repeated the action on the other nipple, and Fili sucked in another breath. 

Bilbo continued kissing his way down the dwarf’s chest, using his tongue as his mouth traced its way down the line of hair that led directly to Fili’s swollen cock. He glanced up at his lover and saw Fili looking down at him with lust shining in his eyes. He placed a light kiss to the tip of his lover’s cock, his eyes never leaving Fili’s. The dwarf let his eyes flutter shut as his grip in Bilbo’s hair tightened slightly. 

The hobbit took the tip in his mouth and began to suck as Fili moaned in pleasure and let his head fall back. Bilbo flicked his tongue over the slit a few times, and a glob of precum dribbled into his mouth. He greedily licked it up before pushing his tongue underneath the foreskin and massaging the area with it. Fili moaned again, looking down at Bilbo with half-lidded, hungry eyes. 

Bilbo removed his tongue from there and slid his mouth down the shaft, humming lightly as he pressed his tongue against the underside firmly. Fili’s eyes closed once more as he whimpered at the sensation, and Bilbo applied pressure with his lips as he bobbed his head up and down. The wet, hot suction was making Fili’s knees begin to buckle, and he gripped the table next to them to keep himself upright. 

Bilbo brought his hands up to cup Fili’s balls and began to roll them gently in his palm. He let his teeth drag ever so lightly against the shaft, and Fili gasped, bucking forward into Bilbo’s mouth and almost choking him. The hobbit pulled his head back slightly and flicked his tongue over the slit again as Fili’s face scrunched in pleasure. 

The dwarf’s breathing was shaky as he managed out a ragged, “St, stop. I don’t want to cum yet.” Bilbo pulled off his cock with a wet pop, and Fili pulled him up, fiercely connecting their lips in another heated kiss. Bilbo nibbled the dwarf’s lip, and Fili thrust forward into Bilbo’s body, their cocks rubbing together deliciously. Bilbo gasped and let his head fall forward onto his lover’s chest as Fili grinded against him. 

“Bed,” Fili said, his mind fogged over with lust and unable to form full sentences, and Bilbo eagerly complied. He hopped onto it quickly and spread his legs apart, his eyes dark with lust. His lips were swollen and red, and Fili’s cock twitched at the sight. He climbed on top of the hobbit and resumed kissing him before moving his lips to Bilbo’s ear. He nibbled and sucked, and Bilbo inhaled sharply as he bit his lip, hands gripping Fili’s shoulders tightly. 

Fili wanted to explore every inch of his lover, but his own body was growing more and more impatient, so that would have to wait for later. He quickly kissed down Bilbo’s neck and chest, using his hands to tweak each nipple and emitting a low moan from Bilbo, who loves the way Fili’s beard and braided mustache felt against his skin. It made his cock throb painfully as precum glistened around the tip. 

Fili licked it up, moaning at the taste that was deliciously Bilbo. He moved his mouth down, taking the time to carefully suck each of Bilbo’s balls before venturing lower. Bilbo pulled his legs up higher to grant Fili access, and the dwarf held Bilbo’s hips firmly as he flicked his tongue over the hole. It twitched and tensed in response, and Fili licked around it gently, feeling as it started to unclench. He sealed his mouth around the area and began to suck. 

The sound it made was loud and obscene, but he was rewarded with Bilbo gasping loudly and yanking the dwarf’s hair roughly. Fili moaned at the sensation as he stopped sucking and darted his tongue inside the hole, flicking it in and out quickly. He pushed his tongue inside as far as he could while he continued his jabbing motion. His jaw was starting to hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was well worth the sore jaw for the way Bilbo was writhing and moaning wantonly above him, his legs trembling. 

Fili was fairly certain that he could cum just from watching and hearing Bilbo, without even being touched, and he grasped his own cock and pinched around the base to stop himself. He pulled his mouth away and brought his own hand to his mouthing, licking his fingers until he was satisfied that they were wet enough. He inserted a finger into Bilbo, pushing it in and out gently, before adding another. 

Bilbo took a sharp breath before biting down on his lip at the intrusion. Fili kissed his stomach tenderly and looked up at his lover to see if he was okay. As much as the dwarf wanted to be inside of Bilbo immediately, he had to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt him. When the hobbit nodded to continue, Fili began to scissor the hole, stretching the muscle. He added another finger up to the knuckle and began to angle it around until he found a spot that made Bilbo buck his hips up wildly, his back coming off the bed. 

Fili grinned and continued to rub the spot insistently, loving the reaction that he was getting from his lover. Bilbo was pushing himself back onto the fingers in an attempt to get more friction, and Fili quickly added a fourth digit. Bilbo gasped, but the pleasure was overcoming his senses as he continued to push down roughly on the fingers through the pain of being stretched. His head was spinning and he needed more. 

“Fili, please. Fuck, please. I need you inside of me.” The dwarf growled hungrily, and he didn’t need to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers and moved his body up to hover over Bilbo’s again, positioning his member at the hole. Bilbo swallowed as Fili began to push inside, and he scrunched his eyes shut in discomfort. It burned like hell, and he had to remind himself to breathe as he gripped the dwarf’s back. 

The hobbit dug his nails into the skin, and Fili hissed at the sensation. The pain made the dwarf feel dizzy with need, and he connected their lips again in a desperate kiss, forcing his pace to remain slow. Bilbo was whimpering into his lover’s mouth as he tried to focus on kissing him back. When Fili was completely inside of him, the dwarf felt like he might explode right then. He moaned loudly and pulled away from the kiss. 

“Oh Mahal, Bilbo. You’re so tight.” He felt like he was being squeezed by Bilbo’s hole as it clung to his cock, and it was so hot that it was almost suffocating. He began to pump slowly, trying to let Bilbo adjust to the sensation as they stared into each other’s eyes. Bilbo’s eyes were watering from the burn as he bit his lip, but his gaze never broke from Fili’s. 

“I love you,” Fili breathed out, and Bilbo felt himself smile despite the discomfort. “I love you too,” he said shakily. Fili began to angle his cock in the direction that his fingers had been earlier, and when he grazed against Bilbo’s pleasure spot, the hobbit moaned loudly, his head falling back onto the pillow. 

“Uh, Fili, right there.” Fili felt his breath catch in his throat at the words, and he continued to push against the same spot with the tip of his member. Pain was quickly being overwhelmed by pleasure as Bilbo’s prostate was continuously stimulated, and the hobbit started to push back against the thrusts, emitting a groan from Fili. The dwarf was gripping his hips tightly as Bilbo raked his nails down his back. 

“Faster,” he breathed out, and Fili eagerly complied, his breath coming out ragged. He quickened his pace as Bilbo clung desperately to him, whimpering and moaning out his lover’s name. Fili’s head was dizzy with pleasure as he felt the familiar heat of completion building inside him. 

Bilbo’s body was trembling as the hobbit grasped his own member and began to pump it in time with Fili’s thrusts. Fili’s movements were becoming erratic and sloppy, and Bilbo knew that his lover’s orgasm was drawing close, his own not far behind. Fili pressed their foreheads together, and they could feel the warm breaths of the other mingling with their own. 

“Cum with me, Fili,” Bilbo whispered, and Fili’s breathing sped up in short, quick puffs as he thrust forward desperately. They both felt their orgasms rip through them at the same time as Fili moaned loudly, and Bilbo cried out, arching his back. The hobbit’s cum splattered between their bodies in hot, sticky stripes, and their bodies were shaking as they rode out the intense waves of pleasure together. 

Fili continued to thrust into Bilbo’s convulsing hole as he shot his load deep inside his lover. The dwarf was cumming harder than he had in his entire life, and it blurred his vision as Bilbo’s body went limp below him. When the last glob of cum spit from Fili’s cock, he slipped his softening member out of Bilbo’s hole, and the hobbit flinched slightly. Fili rolled off Bilbo to make sure that he didn’t squish him as he collapsed onto the bed beside him.

The fluid was spilling out of Bilbo’s overfilled hole and dampening the sheets as they both breathed heavily. Their heads were spinning, and it took several minutes for them to come down from the high of their orgasms. When they finally did, they basked in the afterglow of their first time and smiled blissfully at each other. 

“That was amazing,” Fili said softly, and Bilbo nodded in agreement as they connected their lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Fili pulled Bilbo closer to him, and the hobbit snuggled into his lover’s side, He nuzzled his head against the dwarf’s neck, and Fili smiled and kissed the top of Bilbo’s golden curls. They were sweaty and sticky, but they were too content to move. 

They fell asleep comfortably wrapped in each other’s arms. They both knew that this was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together, and it was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
